


Haikyuu OTP Kisses

by Gennaitis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Cute, Cute scenes, Ficlet, Fluff, Gay, KageHina - Freeform, Kisses, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Volleyball, daisuga - Freeform, how they kiss, hq, hq!!, iwaoi - Freeform, many kisses, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8903962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gennaitis/pseuds/Gennaitis
Summary: Just a collection of kisses from each of my favourite haikyuu!! OTPs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The kisses aren't necessarily the ship's first kisses, but you can see them as you want. Some of them are more like small ficlets than others, specially the last ones. 
> 
> ORDER: Kagehina, Daisuga, Tsukkiyama, Kuroken, Iwaoi and Bokuaka.

Kagehina: Hinata leaps onto Kageyama; the latter boy’s arms spread open to receive him. Hinata’s legs hook around the boy’s torso. His arms lace around his neck. Kageyama hugs him tight and lets the warmth that accompanies Hinata’s body to heat him up. It’s nice. Tobio’s face roses, not because he’s embarrassed or flustered, but because Hinata flares off the same snug hotness that washes over his body when he’s feeling good during a match. 

Hinata pulls Tobio’s face toward his mouth. Kageyama smiles lightly before closing his eyes. He feels the subtle touch of his own lashes and then the delicate peck of Hinata’s lips. Their kisses are momentary but continual. Brief pecks. Hinata is not hungry, and Kageyama has no experience in snogging, so their kisses go no further than that. Regardless, Kageyama adores each one.

 

-

Daisuga: The sky has a dandelion tint to it. The streets are cleared, and it somehow relaxes Karasuno’s captain just a smidge. Daichi offers a croissant from a paper bag full of pastries to Sugawara. He rubs the sawtooth edge of the bag as he watches Suga eat the last bite before the grey haired boy is on top of him, his arms already behind his head and his fingers wondering through Daichi’s recently cropped hair. Suga tilts his head to get a better view of him. The remaining bright light of dusk is leveled just below Daichi’s jaw, drawing an intangible line across his lips. Koushi reaches down to kiss it. The upper corner of lips, they draw into a somewhat doofus smile that makes Suga burst into a few giggles. Their lips wonder against each other until Daichi presses them together.

 

-

Tsukkiyama: It is normally after practice that Tsukishima Kei lets himself be led by Yamaguchi. The sky is an oxford blue. Orange light filters onto their features, creating shadows that crawl over their faces as they walk beneath a lamppost covered in tattered stickers. Their hands speak, whilst they remain hushed. Their fingers are interlocked. Their hands aren’t anything smooth, but rough from numerous practice matches and ball handling. 

Occasionally, Yamaguchi mentions something little of which Tsukishima grants his short observation. And then, when they reach parting ways, Tsukishima let his eyes slide shut. Yamaguchi seizes Tsukki’s remaining hand, and brings the tall boy down to be leveled with him. This makes Tsukki titter, a sweet, breathy laugh that seems so recherché coming from his own mouth. Tadashi makes a face that fails to look exasperated and more sheepish. But when their lips meet his shyness shrivels away, replaced by growing butterflies in his stomach and a need of attention from Kei he’s been waiting for all day. Their bodies are compressed, Tadashi’s tippy-toes at their highest. Tsukki lets him lean into him as their kiss deepens. Solely Yamaguchi can rip Kei’s heart from his chest and see it pump as rapid as it does now, and Tsukishima is aware of it.

-

Kuroken: Kuroo does a great job at waiting. Nothing goes by quick with Kenma, and years with him has shaped Kuroo into a guy who’s used to waiting. He knows that with patience comes a reward, yet sometimes he commences to act a little too eager. 

He’s leaning on Kenma’s small shoulder, peeking over the crook of his neck, his chin resting on his collarbone. He watches as Kenma punches the send button on the dim screen of his phone before receiving a quick reply from Shouyou. He responds to it, and at the same time ending the conversation. Kuroo groans as the blond boy opens up another app.

“Be quiet, Kuroo. I just need to check something.” Kenma encourages in a leveled tone. In reply, Kuroo rubs his face against Kozume’s jaw, who exhales from his mouth.  
There’s the audible click of Kenma’s phone turning off and then the ruffle of sheets. Kenma is a beautiful thing, Kuroo admires with lazy eyes as he watches the setter brush his own hair back. He hides it behind his ears and they begin to kiss. They’ve done it often enough, and know their pace. As they make out Kuroo breaks apart at intervals. Mostly to breathe but also to talk. 

“I love your hair long. It’s ravishing.”

“Why don’t you talk to me as much as you talk with Shrimp-chan?”

Kenma pauses to give him a tired glance, “Kuro,” Tetsurou grins, takes a handful of Kozume’s silky hair and brings him in for another kiss. 

 

-

Iwaoi: When Iwazumi and he are alone, is when Oikawa probably loves him the most. Hajime’s face morphs, his body looks tanner under the shade that the roof provides. The curtains billow softly. The gap between them reveals it’s still light outside, but they’ve got no intension of leaving. Oikawa is staring, paralyzed, completely disabled. Normally he goggles at Iwa-chan during practice with a simper playing on his lips, when he’s stretching and his clothes part to expose a little bit of skin, or after a few receives and a dozen spikes, when water dribbles down his chin as he squirts it into his mouth.

But that’s when Oikawa is aware, conscious and sometimes, he does it purposefully, just to irk the boy. Now, well, Hajime’s trousers are rolled up, all thighs and muscle that leave Oikawa gasping for air. His hair looks like feathers, untidy. And his face still holds that perpetual pissed off look, but it’s a different pissed, not one that gives off the impression that he wants to choke Oikawa to death. 

Tooru is never really ready for this type of Iwa-chan, mostly because he forgets it exists. Things are moving rapidly, and before Oikawa can focus his eyes, his knees are buckling under the touch of Iwazumi’s hand on the small of his back. A weekness. Now Iwazumi looks down on Oikawa, he feels in control, and honestly, he was in control the moment those trousers came through the door. 

Iwazumi does not smile, or look happy, for that matter. They’re deep into a corner in the room. Their own atmosphere creating around them. Iwazumi seems to carry the heat of a bear. “Iwa-chan,” Oikawa manages to breathe. With girls, he knows how to move, what to say, when to smile and touch their face. It’s another thing with Iwazumi. Hajime scrutinizes Oikawa’s face, as if he were deciding what to do next. 

Oikawa gulps. 

Hajime kisses Tooru’s upper lip and pauses, anticipating Oikawa’s revival. He comes back to his senses but grips unto Hajime’s shirt for support. Their kiss infuriates. 

 

-

Bokuaka: The boys stole glances at each other almost as much as they blinked. Akaashi caught Bokuto staring more often, but Akaashi knew he was the winner of the gazing championship. 

When Bokuto did capture Akaashi’s eyes on him, he grinned and puffed out his chest. He hollered from across the volleyball court to tell him things like “Toss to me, Akaashi!” or “I dedicate my next spike to you, pretty setter!” Akaashi commonly responded with a nod or a simple thank you, but if they were alone, Akaashi thought, he would’ve pulled the boy’s jersey down and smooched his face right then. Yet it was the middle of a match, so Akaashi remained composed. 

Bokuto made him feel so many things, the other teammates knew, but he’d never let it show.

But maybe it could slip sometimes.

It was a frigid afternoon; the boys were slipping on their sneakers, mentioning how hungry they were and thrusting their sweaty clothes into their duffel bags. Akaashi was taking a slightly longer time to get ready, tying his shoelaces twice and folding each of his shirts and boxers. He knew Bokuto took very long showers.  
The captain stepped out of the gym, hair wet and tumbled disheveled on his forehead. Everyone was gone by now so he spun around to close the doors for the night when he felt his jacket being pulled. 

“Bokuto-san…don’t close just yet.” Akaashi told him, hushed. 

Bokuto’s eyes flickered, “Akaashi! I thought you were-”

“I just wanted to see you a moment.” Keiji spoke a tad too quickly, it brought Bokuto aback. Joy and shock and simply Akaashi’s presence, too many feelings jumbling inside the poor ace. 

“I wanted to see a moment with you too. I mean, see you! For a moment! Just you. Ahhhh, sorry!” Bokuto blathered, taking Akaashi by both shoulders as if that could help him understand his thoughts. A beat passed. “Gosh, you’re…so pretty. I can’t even talk.”

Another pause. Akaashi’s feet were gelid, his socks were too thin. 

“Akaashi, heavens…” Bokuto’s grip on Keiji’s sweater hardened. His nose was pink and the cold was biting it. “I love you so much.” Of course, Bokuto told him this every day, but it was never always when Akaashi could react the way he wanted. So when the words left his lips, Keiji grabbed borth sides of his open sweatshirt and kissed him. They kissed, and tried to ignore the raw frosty air. They had kissed before, but even then it felt like a dream to both of them. The next day, they would wondering if it had happened at all, but of course neither would ask. 

Now Akaashi seized Koutarou’s waist, and then slid his hands down to his thighs. Akaashi had a problem, and that was that he maybe liked the captain too much. Bokuto created a small noise, that caught up in his throat. Koutarou was warmer than he was, since he’d just come out of the shower. A bead of cold water dripped onto Akaashi’s cheek before Bokuto wiped it away. 

Akaashi had a problem, and it was that Bokuto Koutarou made him feel things.


End file.
